Sharpay Evans: The Princess Behind the Ice
by The CONFOOZHiNG Nessia
Summary: Sharpay loves Troy, but so does Gabriella. Drama. A lot of drama. Crushes compete with true love, but only one girl prevails through the harsh catfights. Done in first person, told by Sharpay.
1. One: Score One Sharpay

**Author's Note:** A new story. I'm writing a Troypay for once. Let's see how many fans I get on this one. xD Underlined words will be in third person. Or, like. Emphasized.

**Title:** One Guy, Two Girls

**Summary:** Sharpay loves Troy, but so does Gabriella. Drama. A lot of drama. Crushes compete with true love, but only one girl prevails through the harsh catfights.

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do NOT own High School Musical or any of its contents. Oh, yeah. Radnesscoolnessforevah...ness. xD

-------

**Prologue:** Score for Me, Zip for Elfie

"Uh, hi, Troy..."

I could see other kids pointing at me and giggling. Yeah, I guess that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for them. To see the Ice Princess mess up while asking a guy out.

"Maybe someday we could see each other..."

But he wasn't just _a_ guy. He was _Troy Bolton_. _The_ Troy Bolton. If anyone knew how I felt around him, then... they'd understand. But nobody understands me. _Me_, the Ice Princess.

Troy blinked with confusion, and I could feel my cheeks warming. But, fortunately, he seemed to get the picture. "Sure, Sharpay. I'll go out with you." He gave me that stunning smile.

But then I tripped up. "No," I blurted out. _What the heck am I saying?_ I thought, my face slowly turning red--or at least I think it was... oh, gosh. Apparently there's an evil little elf stuck in my head who enjoys watching me mess up and get all embarrassed. Usually the Ice Princess is oblivious to the elf. I mean, I have a reputation. But when Troy's anywhere within a yard of me, the elf gains power. What now, little elf? _What... now._

"No?" Troy asked. He looked really confused.

"Um, no! Yes!... yes, I'll go out with you!" I said again, trying to fix my mistake. Obviously I was failing...

"I'm free tonight, if you are," he told me. Hm. Maybe I _was_ succeeding. "We can have dinner and a movie... pick you up at six?" Oh, is he a lifesaver. And a hot one, too. If there's any girl who _isn't_ totally in love with Troy Bolton, then, like... there's something seriously wrong with them. I could practically feel my heart begin to melt as his beautiful blue eyes burned into mine. He's just so... incredibly gorgeous. He's nice, too, not stuck-up like any other cute kid. He's kind. And perfect. He's just Troy. I couldn't expect anything less.

Slowly, but effectively, he was melting the Ice Princess to the core.

"Sure," I breathed, not even daring to blink, to miss a split second of his sweet face. "That'll be perfect." Thank goodness I didn't mess this up. Again.

"Great," Troy responded, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you tonight." Oh, right. School was over. Am I stupid or what.

"Yeah," I whispered, but he was already halfway down the hall, so he probably couldn't hear. So there, little elf. I'd gotten myself a date with Troy Bolton, the most perfect guy in all of the world. _So... there._

-------

**Author's Note:** Well, Troypay dudes/chicks? Like it? Dislike it? Is it any good at all? Review, please. Tell me your thoughts. xD This was the prologue, so it's short. Trust me, the following chapters will be _longer_.


	2. Two: Perfection Is Required

**Author's Note:** Thank you, reviewers--StoryBee; Lynner-15; AlwaysHereForYou; Shoelace22; Sharpay; Miley Cirus - Hannah Montana; Luvs-Mitchel-Musso; zashley 358--your reviews made me sooo happy. They really did make me want to update sooner. :D I love you all! ♥ FYI: underlined words are in third person or are emphasized. And just so you know, this story began a while before Gabriella came to East High.

**Title:** One Guy, Two Girls

**Summary:** Sharpay loves Troy, but so does Gabriella. Drama. A lot of drama. Crushes compete with true love, but only one girl prevails through the harsh catfights.

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do NOT own High School Musical or any of its contents. Oh, yeah. Radnesscoolnessforevah...ness. xD

-------

**Chapter One:** Perfection Required

I spent all night worrying about the stupid little things that made me up. I was all, "Omigosh!--How's my hair? my breath? my dress? my make-up?" and all of that useless crap. Natalya was nice enough to come over and help me out with everything, though I'm sure I could do just dandy without her. But it all had to be perfect. This was _TROY BOLTON_. I can't stress enough how important he is.

"You look fine," Natalya muttered through gritted teeth, rolling her eyes in that annoying way of hers. "I can't believe _you_ got a date with Troy Bolton," she added, as if she hated the fact. "He looks at _every single_ girl in school, and even _I_ asked him, out, but he just _had_ to say no, but whatever was wrong? I mean, hey, I work on my face almost an hour every day, and I put _ALL THIS EFFORT_ into looking good for him, and it's not fair because _you_ get--"

"_I get_ the point," I cut her off. Her high-pitched voice could go on forever, and I just hated when she always ranted like that. That girl can't do anything for me. I let out a deep sigh, examining myself in the full-length mirror again. "Does this really work?" I couldn't help asking again.

"YOU LOOK FINE!" Natalya looked like she could rip her split-ends out of her head. "I'VE TOLD YOU, LIKE, A TRILLION-ZILLION TIMES, YOU LOOK GREAT!" ...Ew. Well, I guess jealousy really _is_ the best form of flattery...

"This doesn't work for me," I said finally. "My hips look too big." Natalya got that look on her face where she was about to say, "Don't blame the dress," but I shot her an icy glare, so that shut her up. Running a few fingers through my hair, which I had actually taken the time to curl (and it was actually worth sitting under the stupid dryer for all that time--who knew hair took so long to dry?), I tiptoed back over to my closet, pulling back the doors to reveal all the wonderful outfits Daddy bought for me. I glided my fingers over blouses, skirts, dresses... _pants_, even, but couldn't find a single thing good enough to wear.

Natalya drummed her fingers on her cheek, gaping at the open closet. "I didn't know you had this much... money," she said softly.

"It's nothing, really." She could sound like such a poor girl sometimes. "Just the stuff Daddy got for me with the money when he struck oil in '82." I shrugged.

"_Oil_?" Natalya's mouth fell open even wider. She has a really big mouth... "You are _sooo_ lucky, Shar. If we had this money, then--" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. "I mean... we _do_ have this money. But... heh. Never mind." As if to wander away from the subject, she stepped forward and pulled a dress from the shadows. "What about this?"

I never knew I had something like that. I mean, every girl does, but... it was still pretty cool discovering another dress. "That's perfect," I whispered, snatching the hanger from her and observing every stitch of the little tiny thing. "Just _perfect_."

-------

I finally convinced Natalya to leave before Troy got here, which was about 5:45. Ten minutes had flown by, and I'd spent the entire time retouching my make-up. Perfection was required. It wouldn't be long until Troy rang our doorbell.

The only thought on my mind was _I hope I look good enough_.

I sat on my canopy bed, full of shades of pink. I tried to imagine our date. How it would go, what could happen, what I _wanted_ to happen, and how he would think of me after tonight. I smiled as I pictured a smooth conversation between us, talking as if we were together our entire lives. It made me realize that if Troy had actually agreed to a date, then... then he must like me, too. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud chime, then it hit me--_that was Troy!_

I jumped off the bed and looked at my face in my close-up mirror one more time. Eh... good enough. Taking in a deep breath, I got down the stairs as fast as I could in my stilettos, which made loud _clacks_ on the wood floor in the foyer, then let out the breath and opened the door slowly. _I hope I look good enough!_

Troy looked over me, from my feet to my face. "You look great, Sharpay," he said breathlessly, while still keeping on that smile. Thank _goodness_ Mom and Dad weren't home. They'd embarrass me to **death**. I managed a quick "thank you" before walking outside into the crisp night air, closing the door behind me (of course Ryan would lock it), and following Troy to his car.

-------

**Author's Note:** I know that this was somewhat short. I just... wanted to keep it at that, or else it could stretch past two thousand words as I go into detail with their date. xP And my brain was FRIED. **But hear this:** The more reviews I get, the sooner I will try to update. So yeah. Call your friends. Have a party. A REVIEW party. xD Jus'kiddin'. But I really _do _appreciate reviews.

♥ Love yoohs!


	3. Two: A Comedy, Not a Romance

**Author's Note:** Eh, not as many reviews as last time. I'm a little disappointed in you... tsk, tsk, tsk. -shakes finger- Lolz. I still luff yous. Just... yeah. Review more to get faster updates. I was really busy with everything in my offline life, though, so sorry. I will say it one more time--to avoid confusion, underlined words are either emphasized or third person. A lot of this chapter is in third person. :D It's different than before.

I need your opinion. In the later chapters, when Gabriella & Troy go on their one-on-one dates and in other similar instances, should I switch to Gabriella's point of view?

**Title:** One Guy, Two Girls

**Summary:** Sharpay loves Troy, but so does Gabriella. Drama. A lot of drama. Crushes compete with true love, but only one girl prevails through the harsh catfights.

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do NOT own High School Musical or any of its contents. Oh, yeah. Radnesscoolnessforevah...ness. xD

-------

**Chapter Two:** Rain and a Movie

The ride to _wherever_ was silent. He didn't say anything, as if he was waiting for _me_ to say something. And I didn't say anything, as if... well, vice versa. I stared blankly out the car window while listening to the soft noises of other cars in the lanes beside us.

A few turns and a few stoplights, and we were finally parked in the movie theater's parking lot after what seemed like an hour of driving (which, of course, it wasn't...). I opened my door and stepped out slowly. Hm. What movie had he picked for us? Butterflies formed in my stomach as he made eye contact with me. It reminded me once again--I was on a date with Troy Bolton!

Gosh. I _really_ need to stop thinking that.

-------

Troy Bolton pulled the car into park before shoving the keys into the pocket of his pants. Taking in a deep breath, he hurried over to the other side and opened his date's door for her.

Sharpay Evans slowly stepped out of the car. Curly golden locks tumbled over her shoulders, touching the spaghetti straps of her jet black dress, small yet formfitting to her slim figure. It hugged over subtle curves and ended at her thigh, revealing smooth, slender legs. Her small feet had thin straps over them this way and that, belonging to a pair of black designer stilettos.

Her overall appearance was immensely enhanced by a genuine smile spread across her fair-skinned face, lined with a rich, red color. Light brown eyes shone with anxiousness, nervous and excited at the same time.

Troy took her hand and led her across the parking lot. Rain drizzled on their heads and their paces quickened. Currents of electricity seemed to run through their fingers, tangled together. Neither Troy nor Sharpay felt chilly on the short walk to the theater.

They felt a feeling of warmth when they entered, however. The boy pushed dampened strands of hair away from her smiling face then pointed to one of the posters for a new movie. The girl's mouth dropped and she asked him if what he had just said was true.

Troy answered her, chuckling, assuring her that he had not lied. The couple beamed, holding hands, and seemed to omit a cheerful glow to those around them. They found empty seats in the theater and settled into two seats, Sharpay smiling to Troy as the lights dimmed and the trailers came to a stop... and then began the movie.

-------

I laughed at one of his jokes as we held hands, walking out of the darkness. It wasn't particularly funny, but who _didn't_ laugh when he did? I just loved his laugh.

"Thanks, Troy," I said, smiling--but trying not to "overdo" it. "For the movie."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand in that adorable little way of his. "Don't thank me yet," he told me, laughing softly, to himself, I think. "We still have dinner."

I could practically feel my face light up as he whispered into my ear, "We're going to Antiquity." I knew that restuarant; me, Ryan, and Mom and Dad used to go there a lot. I mean, we still do, but now we take guests. (Natalya can't stand refusing Mom's kind offers to bring her as a guest. Antiquity's staff knows her so well, that if we show up without her, they ask where she is.) He continued, "I know you've probably been there before--" here he paused, and he didn't need to tell me that it was all that he could afford, because I already knew... heh... "--but I hope that you wouldn't mind giving _me_ the pleasure of taking _you_."

I scoffed, then looked up at his face and found that his eyes were gleaming bright blue. "What're we waiting for, then?" I tried to make him laugh again. "C'mon!"

Fortunately, I succeeded. A good-natured chuckle escaped, a charming smile playing on his lips. "Yeah... c'mon," he repeated, squeezing my hand and pulling me out of the movie theater.

-------

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for such a late update! And it's kinda short, too. But I hope to update a lot more now... review, please. Make my day.


	4. Three: Anticipating Antiquity

**Author's Note:** I'm dragging this out so. xD No reading about dinner for you guys yet. And I apologize my heart out for not updating in eternity. This is a pretty good story and I have ideas for where I want it to go. Keep reading; keep reviewing. And for my part? I'll keep updating. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical, okay? (I own a lot of these characters, though.)

-------

The formerly pounding and pouring rain had let up by the time we got out of the movie theater, which was almost nine o'clock. That fresh, lovely smell after a good rain still filled the air surrounding us, and I inhaled deeply, my eyes closed. Even as the weather had cooled immensely after the rain, I felt a warm glow pulsing through my blood as I stood side by side the legendary hoops-star and admirable popularity king, Troy Bolton. He himself seemed to emanate a natural but steady glow from his tan face and deep blue, ocean-like eyes.

So the next thing I realized (after the wonderful smell of the rain's aftermath and the energetic glow from Troy) was that I was smiling up at him stupidly. If only I could've seen my face then... surely the expression on my face could be captured with a simple snapshot and then distributed as priceless blackmail.

I know _Ryan_ wouldn't do that—he's a great, caring, similar-interested brother for me—but other girls would. All those other girls who would shoot even more hateful glances at me, the "Ice Princess"—and I get enough of those every time I walk through the halls. (They don't even give a flying crap about my inner person or how I feel or what I'm going through.)

Even Natalya, I knew, would hurt me in just about every way possible for her. After all, Troy had become _my_ bounty in only one day, and she rivaled me for that, as she had tried so many times to get him to fall for her. I knew because I'd watch her and egg her on every day she tried to get him to say "yes." And you know what? He never did. Not once. But to me? Oh, he said such an eager "yes" the first time I asked him.

Anyway, I should move on to what's live and not what's in the dreary past, when I dated guys who_ weren't_ perfect little Troy Boltons.

When Troy smiled back at me, it was so real that I almost exploded with the burning love for him. Ah... I'm such a sap. But I've gotta speak the truth to my loyal readers: _I love Troy Bolton._

Even more than I love myself, although most don't think it's possible—"most" refers to all those bratty little girls who idolize me and want to be like me, but "not as selfish." Pretty, talented, and rich. Ah, Sharpay Evans in a nutshell.

The car ride to Antiquity wasn't a big chat-fest, either. But we shared more than zero words. To me, that was great progress—yeah, I'm so pathetic when it comes to him. My heart flies.

"So, Troy," I tried, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us, "have you ever been to Antiquity?"

Troy laughed nervously, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both of his hands. "Ah, well, to be honest, Sharpay... no." I could see the rising heat inside of him, his cheeks pinkening slightly—the first signs of a Bolton Blush, as I liked to call them. "I've actually never been there... and you think I would've gone there sometime in my life. But we can't afford what we can't afford—I can't afford what I can't afford, and we can't afford Antiquity. But I'm going with you, and, well—"

I laughed, cutting him off. "Oh, Bolton," I said, beaming, tasting my lipstick on my teeth, "keep the eyes on the road... you want to get to Antiquity, don't you?"

We both shut up after that, this amazingly lovestruck smile covered his precious face. I turned away from him and stared out the window as I rubbed the deep red lipstick off my teeth. They had to stay perfectly clean and white for our dinner.

So I guess I lied. The car ride to Antiquity _was_ a big chat-fest—on Troy's part. And I didn't mean to offend him by telling him to "keep the eyes on the road" (I didn't, I'm sure I didn't), but I got him quiet. By accident. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose. His voice is such sweet music for me. But he kept smiling that adorable smile of his, and I couldn't feel very guilty about it at all.

In a few moments we reached the restaurant's parking lot. It was such a familiar place to me, yet Troy's eyes were wide with surprise as he scanned the lot, since just about every inch was covered with a car. I laughed, seeing his expression. "Don't worry, Troy. I know there's always free spaces in the back of the building for first-timers."

"No, I'll just drop you off, Sharpay," he said considerately, pulling the car to the front.

"No," I protested in return. "I'll walk with you. It's much better."

Troy smiled. I guess I flattered him, and he drove the car to the half-empty back lot. His eyes were wide with surprise _again_. "Wow... anyone could park here. I mean, you know. Even if they weren't first-timers."

I greatly disagreed. "The staff is great. They know everyone, and they keep the second-timers out of this lot. But they'll let me through since I'm with you." Besides, they had always let my family park in that back lot. After all, we came there more often and ordered more food than the rest of the families—except for the times when, on rare occasion, there were huge business meetings or parties held there at Antiquity. And whenever we had big family get-togethers—with Daddy, Mommy, Andrea, Elliot, Margot, Ryan, and me, Sharpay (the baby of the family, younger than Ryan by two and a half minutes)—the staff was always pleased.

So, yeah... Troy was _my_ first-timer to Antiquity. Not Natalya Gullmanning's first-timer. Not any other girl's first-timer. And he'd stay mine for as long as I wanted.

...Yeah, right. I was lying. If I re-typed the sentence with truth, it'd say, _And he'd stay mine for as long as _he_ wanted._ But I didn't know. All I knew was that he looked like he loved me, and I looked like I loved him, and everything seemed freaking perfect for the both of us. Until we got to Antiquity, of course—oh, I was so wrong. Everything was so wrong once we entered Antiquity. That building still holds a daunting memory. Great memories, of course, but with them, a very, very heartbroken memory. The memory of Troy, and the memory of love at first date.


	5. Four: The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:** So I got one review for the last chapter. Frankly, that sucks. u.u Anyway, here's an update just because I rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

-------

Our hands clasped together perfectly as we strolled through the glass doors of the restaurant. Immediately I identified the woman at the front desk as Lorinda Mantels, a middle-aged woman who wore irritatingly strong-smelling perfume. Heavy wrinkles were set into her pale skin. Troy coughed slightly, and all I could do was laugh. From my frequent visits with the family, I'd learned how to defy "eau de Lorinda."

Lorinda huffed loudly, glancing down at her list. "So. You got reservations, Sharpay?"

I looked expectantly at Troy.

Troy jumped forward. "Er, yes, we do."

"Name, please?" She tapped her nails on the glossy desk impatiently.

"Bolton."

Lorinda peered down the long line of last names. "Ah, here y'all are... Bolton. Bolton, Troy. You Troy?"

Troy nodded slowly.

"Ah." Lorinda lifted her left wrist and took a look at her watch. "Quarter past nine. You and your girl are havin' quite a late supper, eh?" Taking one look and Troy's puzzled face, she let out a big, hearty laugh, wheezing a bit as she did. "Nah, I'm just teasin'. Lemme bring the couple a table for two before the management boots me out for chattin' too much. They'll kick me out for conversationing with anybody, even a beautiful girl I know personally like Shar here."

Oh, Lorinda. I could've died right then. Thankfully, I didn't. And Troy just smiled politely as he followed the plump woman to a table beside the window.

"Gets drafty over here, but you'll be down fine with this han'some man to hold you warm," Lorinda told me. "I gotta get back to my post. I'll send some other dishy model waitress for you two." Waving her behind confidently, Lorinda strolled away—much to my relief.

"Sorry about that," I said nervously, then sipped the ice water to bring down my natural blush. "She's a big friend of the family."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's fine. It's okay."

Within moments of staring at our menus a waitress came. Dishy she was, just like Lorinda said. She was no other than who Ryan and I liked to call the "Alluring Allison." There was a long story behind her nickname, but I'll shorten it—every time we ate there, she wore the same golden cultured pearl strands around her neck and wrists, shimmering taupe eyeshadow, energetically glowing bronzer, and rich mocha lipstick. Only "alluring" could define her.

I had expected Troy to stare stupidly at her beautiful face and body, but instead he shot her a short, friendly smile. That only made me melt even more over him, that he wouldn't drool over such a woman. Only over me... _his_ woman. Hah.

"What a lovely boyfriend, Shar," Allison whispered into my ear, her chocolate-colored curls tickling my shoulder. "You're lucky." Straightening herself back up, she sent Troy a seductive smile. A spark flashed in Troy's eyes, and I felt myself heat up. Troy was mine. Besides, she was, like, six years older than we were.

"Good evening, and welcome to Antiquity," she said, mostly to Troy. "If you're ready, I can bring you a couple of drinks."

So Troy ordered a Coke and I just got a Diet Coke. I _was_ the jealous type, so I couldn't think very well while I was fuming at Allison for simply smiling at Troy. I had to admit, Allison was _very_ sexy. But I disliked her a lot right then. On my perfect date with Troy.

Allison put a hand on her hip while the other held her pad. "I'll bring you your drinks while you two look over the menu and decide what you'd like next." She shot Troy the same smile and I saw the same sparkle in Troy's eyes. Suddenly he was watching her butt as she sauntered away—no longer was he the guy who kept his eyes on his date. Allison was wearing the Antiquity uniform—with fishnets—and Troy couldn't take his eyes off her perfect, shapely, partially exposed legs.

"SO, TROY," I said especially loud. He snapped out of Allison and returned to earth. "So, Troy," I repeated. "What do you think of the menu?" It was all I could think of to say.

"Oh, everything looks delicious," he mumbled, covering his face with the tri-fold menu. I bet that he was referring to Allison and not the food when he said that.

"Great," I muttered, seizing the menu and burying my face into it. I didn't need the menu; I already knew everything on the menu from past outings. But I couldn't stand to look at Troy. He was such a crudface. He came here with me. Not with Allison. Uggghhhhh. So it sucked.

I sipped my Diet Coke through the transparent straw in dead silence, leering at Troy with the green eyes of jealousy. He was drinking his soda as well while reading and rereading the choices on the menu. I felt the rage bubbling up inside of me. But I shouldn't have envied Allison.

I couldn't help it, though.

The green-eyed monster had taken over me.


End file.
